


Whispered Promises

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [31]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: It promised him everything.





	Whispered Promises

Frodo tried not to listen to its whispers. He knew that it was trying to corrupt him, to take his very soul. He couldn’t stop himself. It promised him everything he’d ever wanted and more. It whispered when he was awake and it whispered when he slept. It murmured whatever he needed to hear. 

And it knew his intentions. It knew that his mission was throw it into the fire. He knew that he would never do such a thing to it, but he could never tell anyone that this was true. 

It was his ring now, his own precious.


End file.
